dark times and new light
by vexofshade
Summary: ok i'm writing this after i had a idea. this is a tatsukiXOC. it may end up being my first lemon fic who knows. please do not get angry if it is slow starting out, it will get better
1. Vex

**++ Ok this is my first OC story. It is based in bleach. **Otherthan** that enjoy. I do not know bleach. I do however own the character vex. ++**

Vex slides into his stance. His eyes are attentive and focused on his opponent. Vex lets out a calming breath. This wasn't the first time he had fought this opponent. He closes his red eyes, it was truly unexplainable, but his eyes were natural that color. His jet black hair set a great contrast, to his eyes. Vex stares at his opponent, a slight smile on his face. He wasn't sure why, but whenever he saw her, he would smile. She had been one of his close friends and secretly a love of his, even though he would never admit it fully to anyone but her. Vex smile widens as he watches her movements; she is graceful protective and not scared of her feelings. She is nearly the opposite of himself he thinks. He is so wrapped up in his thoughts that he doesn't notice the starting bell. Vex is still smiling even as she lands her first punch on him in a while.

Tatsuki looks over at Vex, his pale skin hardly ever bused. She was slightly annoyed by it. _'How does he keep from looking like a punching bag after we spar?'_ Tatsuki wonders watching Vex. Vex notices this and turns slight, trying to keep Tatsuki from noticing. However there was no need, fore Tatsuki was already turning away from Vex. Vex shifts his bag of workout clothes slightly. He and Tatsuki had been going to the same dojo for years; in fact they stated their training in the same week. Tatsuki was friendlier in those days; however since she had met Orihime, she had been more protective. Tatsuki looks over at Vex, who is staring into space. "Hey vex what is with you? You've been in a bit of a daze for awhile, even before our match." Vex looks over at Tatsuki; he had been deep in thought. Vex starts to just say something, "I was thinking about school and such." Tatsuki doesn't believe Vex but doesn't press the point. She knew Vex well enough to know if he didn't want to talk he wouldn't.

Vex stares out ahead. There was a spirit there, and vex could see it. He could see spirits, he as had been able to. He never really talked about it and his parents hadn't known that they were there. For some reason though he could see the dead, and he did what he could. Vex could also feel the reiastu around him, he knew about Ichigo's high spiritual energy and that Uryuu has powers of his own. Vex sighs the monsters around him were unbelievable. They were huge and the only people who could stop them did little to stop them. That or they couldn't stop them. Vex knows that Tatsuki is wondering about what is wrong with him. He doesn't want to alarm her though so he acts normal-ish. It wasn't strange for him to walk along thinking. Sometimes Tatsuki and he would even start talking as he thought, but Tatsuki would never truly understand Vex, not with the things he's seen.

Vex is lying his he bed at home, the attacks were happening more often. Suddenly Vex feels a change in power around Ichigo. Vex forms spirit ribbons quickly grabbing Ichigo's spirit ribbon. It's red, nearly crimson. Vex chuckles thinking, _'well this should prove interesting'_ with that Vex rolls over and falls asleep. He would need his rest for tomorrow. Vex tosses and turns in his sleep plagued by how he couldn't help spirits. In his dreams that question rolls on forever, _'why can't I have the power to protect those whom can't protect themselves?'_ Vex spends his night ever wondering this. Parts of his deeply rooted antisocial behavior and low self-esteem was based on this. Vex sleeps on though the night like this dreaming for the day where he'll find the power to help others.

Vex awakes up a 5:45 in the morning. He always set his alarm for this time. It was a habit and it gave him time to go out for a jog, get a shower, and prepare for school. Vex eats his breakfast, which is usually was cereal and milk. Sometimes on the weekends he would have bacon, eggs and toast but he had to make money last. His parents had died in a tragic accident; they went out and took the car, but they drove into the side of the bridge. One of the tires had blown and they when over the side. It was just going to be a day trip and they said they would be back, but in a second, Vex's world was destroyed. He hid his pain well going to school after the funeral, but since his grandparents were dead he was left to get an apartment or stay in the home that his parents had bought and just finished paying for. After long thought he decided the rent out the house while he stayed at an apartment for school. It was a very wise choice since that means that he has some income coming in and he didn't have to use his parents' life insurance for everything. Vex frowns as he thinks about his parents it had been three years since they died, but he hid the pain well. _'How much longer till the anniversary? Three weeks? No four.'_ Vex thinks as he stands up from the table, _'I'll have to go to the graveyard after school, or maybe I'll skip school. Who knows?' _and with that Vex places his bowl in the sink, it was time for school.

Vex walks along the street walking past the spot that he saw the spirit. Vex sets down a vase with roses and a snack. The spirit of an eight year girl looks up at him with wide eyes and a smile. "Thank you mister, that's really kind of you." the spirit says watching Vex. Vex gives a small smiles and pats the spirit's head. "Don't mention it, just hurry up and cross over. There are sometimes bad spirits around that would want to hurt you." Vex says being honest as possible. The little girl looks up at Vex and nods as if to say, _'ok mister.' _Vex smiles and walks off giving the little girl a small wave as he continues to walk to school. '_Hopefully she_ _will pass over quickly'_ Vex thinks as he gets near Tatsuki's street sometime they walked together to school. Though most the time Tatsuki walked with Orihime, Vex enjoyed the mornings he got to hang out with Tatsuki. He couldn't hang out with her when she was with Orihime. For some reason, Orihime was scared of Vex. _'It was probably his eyes, they are a little intimidating'_ Vex thought as he walks along. He didn't see Tatsuki so he walks on. Vex soon begins to jog towards the school. _'It's going to be an interesting day at school'_ Vex thinks as he jogs.

As soon as Vex gets to school, he spots a new student. Being the nice guy he is, Vex decides to go and introduce himself. Vex gives a small bow "hello my name is Vex." The new student turns and give gives a curtsies, "hello yourself. My name is Rukia Kuchiki." Vex straightens up and watches Rukia. As Rukia sees his eyes, she steps back. Vex chuckles as Rukia stares into his eyes in shock. She finally says something, "what is wrong with your eyes?" Vex chuckles some more as Rukia asks, "Nothing they're always like this. So Rukia which class was you put into?" Rukia looks down at her at her slips of paper she was handed, "umm it's homeroom 310." Vex smiles and takes Rukia's hand, "well then let me be your escort there, seeing as I have the same homeroom." Rukia smiles and lets Vex lead her into the building. _'He seems nice'_ Rukia thinks as she follows Vex.

Vex walks into homeroom and notices Ichigo first. How could he not? With that bright orange hair Ichigo was noticeable at night. Vex walks off to the side towards Tatsuki when he hears Ichigo yelling and sounding overall crazy to the new student. Vex didn't understand Ichigo's reaction at all. As Ichigo and Rukia leave Vex focuses in on Rukia, he grabs the spirit ribbon. It's also crimson. Vex stares at this and understands at once, somehow Rukia had transferred her power to Ichigo. Vex thinks this over _'thinks are going to very interesting.'_

**++ok and there is the first chapter. Pairings are undecided right now and it will mainly follow the main story. Please review++**


	2. Holy Hollows

++ok this is chapter two. I'm just skipping most of what happens until the powers awakening because it would just follow the storyline. Ok again I do not own bleach. ++

Vex looks down at the two white stone graves in front of him. Vex lays down two roses, both black, before pouring water down the gravestones. _'Mom… dad… it's so hard without you here… why did you have to go? Why did this happen to you?'_ Vex thinks as he starts to cry silently. He went though this every time that he came here. It was something about seeing their graves and knowing that the searchers never found the bodies. His parents had washed out to sea, the force of the crash sent them out of the car and they were gone. Maybe it was the fact that he only had empty graves to visit that made him so sad. He himself didn't know. Vex feels a shift in the air around him; he could feel the spiritual power rise in the area around Uryuu and Ichigo. _'What is going on now?' _Vex wonders as he feels the presence of Hollows around, and more coming every second. Vex stands up and looks around. There were no hollows around him but he had to move. He didn't want to bother the dead, well the graves of the dead. The dead had enough to deal with, without the living fighting evil spirits. Vex runs out of the graveyard. He is standing next to a large river, hollows flying over head. Vex sighs and sees that the hollows are heading all over. He even sees one coming for him. He cruses for he let his power out. Vex turns and runs, trying to get somewhere he can try and hide. Mentally he cruses himself, he won't even be able to protect himself.

'_Why can't I protect myself and others?_' Vex thinks as he runs.

'_**Maybe you can'**_

Vex stops suddenly as he hears this in his mind _'what's going on? What do I feel different?'_

'_**Turn and face it.'**_

Vex turns and looks at the Hollow. He feels his reiastu change and it surprised as it grows stronger, _'what is this power?' _Vex wonders as the hollow lets out a gleeful call. It felt it was about to get an easy meal. Vex stares at the beast as he feels something form in his clenched fist. Vex looks down and opens his hand. There is some kind of weapon there. Not a zanpaku-to but a weapon made of reiastu never less. Vex can feel his power rush to this weapon and it changes to another weapon _'what is going on?'_ Vex wonders as the weapon stops in a dart shape. Vex smiles he was good at darts. Vex throws the dart. It whistles through the air at the hollow. The hollow surprised by this action can't move and the dart strikes its mask. The dart borrows though the mask. The hollow screams out as it disappears, separating into cleansed particles. Vex looks at his hands. It is still crackling with power of reiastu. Vex gives a quick thought and watches as the reiastu forms a glove with spiked knuckles. Vex shakes his head as he feels the power drain with this action. He deforms the glove and masks his power again. If he was observant at that point he would have seen a black cat that seems to be watching him, but his sight grew burry as he walks along and soon he falls over. At that moment a man in a strange hat and wooden sandals walks up. The man smiles softly "well it seems there was another one. We better take him back to the shop as well.' The man puts away his fan and motions to another man behind him. This man is nearly a behemoth; he's huge. The larger man picks up vex easily. The man in the hat smiles and then them starts to walk back to his shop.

Vex's eyes snap open. He quickly takes in his surroundings. He is a plain boring white room, there are two other people at he recognizes in seconds, its Orihime and Yasatora, or Chad as he usually goes by. Vex wonders silently, _'where am i? How did I get here? What happened?'_ Vex can hardly remember what he did, all he knows is that he killed a hollow. Vex sits up and leans against the wall. He has his right knee up and is using it as an arm rest. He would stay and watch to see when the others would wake up and how they are. He felt he should do at least that much. What least he did depends on how soon his questions get answers. Orihime soon starts to stir. Vex smiles softly as he speaks out "hello Orihime." Orihime turns slowly to face Vex, "um… Hello Vex where are we?" she asks softly as she lowers her head. His eyes just freak her out. _'They're a nice color red and all but something about those eyes make it seem like he is looking into my head.'_ Orihime thinks as Vex looks up at her. "What's wrong?" Vex says to Orihime guessing it's his eyes. Orihime doesn't look up and smiles "it's … nothing hehe" Vex stares at Orihime, "then please look at me." Orihime is shocked by how sad he sounds as she hears this. Orihime looks up slowly at Vex and looks into his eyes, and I mean truly looks. Vex smiles "see I'm not so scary." Vex chuckles as Orihime looks shocked. _'How did he know that', _Orihime wonders before laughing as well. Vex smiles softly, maybe he would be able to hang out with Tatsuki a little more. Chad starts to stir softly. He grunts as he sits up. The first person he notices is Orihime, "hey Orihime where are we?" Orihime shakes her head, "I don't know I had just asked Vex the same thing." Chad looks around surprised at how clam Orihime seems to be with Vex around, "Vex? Where is he? I do…" Chad cuts off as he spots Vex against the wall. "Oh there you are, so how are you Vex?" Chad says as the man in hat and wooden sandals walks in. "why hello everyone, now that you're awake we can start."

The man, who introduced himself as Urahara, quickly explains about how they had each unleashed powers of some strength. Vex listens carefully to all of this. It explained a lot, like how he had killed the hollow. Urahara tells the three of them to go to a covered walkway near the pack and watch. Vex shrugs as he walks along with Chad and Orihime. He is between them looking straight ahead as he tries making some sort of conversation. He starts with Chad since Orihime still seems a little uncomfortable, "so Chad … what was your power?" Chad looks down at Vex "it's was some sort of armor… and I punched the hollow." Vex looks at Chad wondering a question most everyone wondered about Chad_ 'what the hell is he made of?'_ Vex turns from Chad perplexed. He smiles at Orihime, who turns and blushes slightly, _'he has nice eyes… once you get use to them.' _ Vex notices Orihime blushing and wonders for a second. _'What is going on? Why is she blushing?' _ Vex smiles softly to Orihime. "So Orihime do you remember what your power was?" Vex asks trying to find something to talk about. Orihime smiles softly "well my power was six flying little things. They came out of my hair pins." Vex looks at Orihime as she explains about the different powers of her hair pins. Vex thinks as Orihime explains, _'ummm it's seems like Orihime's power is like that of soul reapers. My power seems similar to Uryuu's. Then what does that make Chad's powers like? Are they like a hollows power?'_ Vex stares out into space thinking on this. Chad and Orihime, unused to being around Vex, are surprised when he just becomes quite and calm. They watch him for a few minutes; he doesn't miss a step or drift off, but he is just staring into the thin air. Chad suddenly speaks up, "umm vex what's with you? You just got really quite." Vex shakes his head, "oh what? I was thinking about something." Chad sweat drops thinking, _'does that happen often to him? Does he just space out?' _Orihime just starts staring into to space daydreaming about something. As they reach a cross walk Vex has to hold out his arm so Orihime will stop. Orihime looks up at Vex for a second. "Thank you Vex" Vex smiles softly, "don't mention it really."

As Orihime, Chad, and Vex get to a cross way near the park, they see a giant hollow that seems to be pulling back the sky like a certain. Vex breaths deeply thinking, _"Normal hollows are big but that thing… it is near indescribable." _Vex notices that he isn't the only one who is shocked by the size of the hollow. Vex hears Orihime gasp, and he notices the Chad seems to have a slight cold sweat. Vex knows that he also is giving signs of slight fear, but he makes up his mind right there to use his powers. It is his fear that is making him that much more determined to help people. Vex turns right as Ichigo strikes the Hollow. Vex, sees out of the corner of his eye, the hollow retreat and go back from where it came. Vex starts to walk off, thinking "I have to get stronger. That means I have one person to see."

**+++ and end tell what you think? Like dislike don't care, give some feed back+++**


	3. a day of fireworks

**++ ok everyone sorry for the wait. I've been busy with school and such. Now for everyone's understanding and to keep the story line in tact, Vex will not go to the soul society with the others. Ok just making that clear. Now in enjoy the story++**

Vex walks along though the crowd slowly, carefully. He plans his steps and walks forward but if one looks carefully, they could see nervousness written in his body language. His hands are shakily, and he has a bit of a cold sweat. Vex silently curses as he walks forward quickly, _'what the hell is wrong with me? This shouldn't be that hard. Why in the hell am I shaking so hard? Why am I so nervous?'_ Vex accidentally knocks into someone, "oh sorry sir……. Please excuse me miss." Vex says making his why towards the river. Vex smiles as he sees a few people he knows, but the person that he especially wants to talk to is standing a ways off. Vex hears his heart beat quicken as he steps closer. He hears bits and pieces of conversation, as he gets closer he notices that Tatsuki and Orihime are nearby. Vex feels his heart beating harder in his chest. He dry shallows and rubs his palms on his black pants legs. Vex straightens his black shirt and waves to Orihime as she starts to walk over to the main group of people from school. Orihime smiles and waves back then walks on to the group. Vex can easily see Ryo, Michiru, Chizuru, Chad, Ichigo's sisters, Keigo, and Mizuiro. There are several other people but Vex can't tell who they are right off the top of his head. Vex walks over and stands beside Tatsuki, who is smiling. Vex looks out at the sunset. Tatsuki takes a side long glance at Vex, "Hey Vex. How have you been since Nationals?" Vex rolls his shoulder slightly, loosing the still tense muscles. "A bit tense, nothing much, all I hate is that we were so close to winning." Tatsuki smiles a little wider and nods slightly, "yeah with my arm breaking and you passing out. You remember that guy who hit you in the neck." Vex rubs the front of his neck where there is a slight burse, "yeah how could I forget." Vex turns his face towards Tatsuki and smiles. It is a soft, and a true smile. Tatsuki smiles back at Vex, "well we should go join the others, shouldn't we?" Vex shrugs slightly, "maybe thought we can see just as well here as there." Tatsuki nods as Vex says that, "true." Tatsuki notices that Vex's hands are shaking, "Vex why are you so nervous?" Vex bites on his lower lip slightly, "Well…. Ummmm… it's because… I … um… I wanted to ask you something…" Tatsuki waits for a minute before saying, "Well what did you want to ask me?" Vex takes Tatsuki's hand softly in his own trembling hands. Tatsuki is slightly surprised by this, Vex is usually so clam and confident, but he was now so nervous. "Tatsuki… will you… will you go on a date with me next Friday?" Tatsuki blushes slightly and turns away, "I'm not sure. I meant there are a lot of more beautiful girls in our class and…" Vex places a hand under Tatsuki's chin and softly gets her to turn her head towards him. "Tatsuki if I wanted one of those other girls, one that I didn't like. Then I would be using them. No I refuse to do that, I don't want any other girl that I don't like, and I only want to be with you." Tatsuki and Vex both start blushing harder as Vex says this. Tatsuki starts to protest, "But… can't I sometimes… be a… bit of a …dragon?" Vex shakes his head slightly, "to me you could never be a dragon. You can only be a princess." Tatsuki smiles softly and kisses Vex's cheek. "Your sweet and yes I will go out with you." Vex smiles widely as Tatsuki says this. "Do you want to join the others?" Tatsuki nods as she and Vex start to walk over to the others.

Vex hears whispers as he and Tatsuki get over to the main group. "Are they going out?" "What is going on between them?" "What does Vex see in her?" these are just some of the whispers Vex hears. Vex walks slowly towards the small group of Chad, Ichigo, Keigo, and Mizuiro. Keigo, in his usual way, says "well Vex you and Tatsuki? When did you two get so close?" Vex turns to Keigo "what you mean? We have been close since before we started school." Mizuiro smiles, "yeah but since when have you been close enough for you to ask her out?" Vex keeps a straight face and responds, "What is it to you?" Chad thought this whole discussion remain silent, to par with his normal demeanor. After Keigo says "well it's about time Vex decided to date but why choose Tatsuki?" Ichigo can see Vex is getting angry. Vex bulls his hands into fist, an action that is not missed by Chad, Ichigo, and Mizuiro. Keigo however misses this action and goes on, "I mean she hot and all but she has such a temper and when she gets like that she is almost like a demon…" Keigo is stopped here as Vex punches him. Keigo is knocked back on his ass and it takes Ichigo and Chad to hold Vex back, not because Vex is that strong but at this point his wild. Keigo looks up in shock and can only udder one thing as he looks into Vex's blood red eyes, "de… de…. Demonic" Vex lets out a deep breath and stops fighting Chad and Ichigo, "ok you can let go." Ichigo and Chad let go of Vex and then look at each other. They have never seen Vex like this. Vex straightens his black shirt and looks down at Keigo, "sorry about that Keigo." Keigo says nothing and just stands up. He is still shaken about the look in Vex's eyes, the demonic look.

A short distance away Tatsuki and the other girls are also having a bit of a talk about the new couple. Michiru smiles at Tatsuki and asks "so are you and Vex…' At this point Michiru puts out two fingers and moves them together. "Well are you?" Chizuru turns to Orihime, "I guess this means you and I can spend more time together." Tatsuki at this point kicks Chizuru in the torso, "will you stop that!" Then turns to Michiru and says "yeah I guess you could say that Vex and I are dating." Orihime smiles softly, "good for you Tatsuki. I bet that Vex will be a great boyfriend." Tatsuki smiles to Orihime "thank you" Ryo nods "yeah sure congratulations Tatsuki" Ryo says this in an indifferent and even cold voice. Tatsuki responds "well don't say it like you mean it." Michiru jumps in "yeah just because you like Vex don't get mad cause you didn't ask him out." Ryo turns and blushes "who said I liked Vex?" Tatsuki just smiles "oh so you don't like Vex?" Ryo says nothing and just stops talking. Orihime speaks up, "well I like Vex." Everyone turns around, and Michiru asks, "Since when? Last time I checked you were afeard of him, something about his eyes." Orihime shakes her head," I'm not scared anymore; his nice once you get to know him, plus his so strong." As if on clue, at this point Vex punches Keigo. Everyone turns to see that Vex is being held back by Chad and Ichigo. Chizuru says in wonder, "what is going on with Vex?" Then they Vex relax and hear something like a deep breath. Then they hear Vex say, "Ok you can let go." Orihime turns back around quickly, "I wonder what that was about?" Tatsuki says, "I'm not sure but I bet Keigo was running his mouth about something." All the girls nod, knowing that Keigo doesn't know when to shut up. Just then the fireworks start to go off and Vex walks over to Tatsuki. Then as the fireworks burst, light the sky in all colors, Vex takes Tatsuki's hand in his.

Vex, Tatsuki and Orihime walk home together after the fireworks. Vex and Tatsuki walk hand in hand. They chat about the last day of school, home life, family. After a while Orihime asks, "Vex why did you punch Keigo?" Vex looks around slowly, "well he… he was talking about me and Tatsuki going out and said some things that made me angry." "So you punched him?" asks Tatsuki. Vex nods as he says, "But only after he said when you got mad you can be like a demon." Tatsuki at this yells, "What! He said that!" Vex nods as Tatsuki growls "I wish I had a chance to hit him." Everyone laughs at this, even Tatsuki. As they near Orihime's house, Orihime asks Tatsuki if she wants to stay the night. Tatsuki smiles, "sure Orihime that sounds great." Vex smiles and waves, "well good night ladies." Tatsuki and Orihime smiles and waves back. They both say,"night Vex" before closing the door. Then Vex walks home silently, thinking about who he should get to help him develop his power. By the time he gets home he decides that there can only be one person, who can help him, Uryuu.

**++ And that is chapter three. For those who have read the manga you'll get the princess dragon thing. If you haven't check chapters 41-43 of the manga and get in on the joke. Ok well keep an eye out for the next chapter and thanks to you who have reviewed ++**


	4. Master and a date

**++++ ok everyone since I can't think of any thing for my story new knights (if you have a suggestion don't be afraid to put it forward) I'm going straight on with this story. This is during the week before they leave so they are all still training to go to the soul society. Ok without much further ado let's begin chapter four++++**

Vex opens his eyes, aware of his surrounding. He begins to think out his day without moving from his bed. _'Ok who should I go to for help in building strength in my power? Not Urahara, his working with Ichigo. And not that cat that seems to have a large amount of reiastu. The choice that makes the most sense is Uryuu. That's it I'll go to Uryuu.' _ Vex sits up slowly and looks at the clock. It reads 9:44; _'well I got up later than usual'_ Vex thinks as he walks over to his dresser, and he picks out a simple black t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He dresses quickly and goes down stairs to start breakfast. Vex stares at the pan as he makes himself eggs, bacon, and toast. Vex eats his food slowly in silence. He missed having someone else around; even his apartment was too big with only one person in it. Sounds just seem to echo in the rooms. It was times like that when things got most depressing. Vex sighs and he hears his sigh echo, no wonder he hates his own house.

Vex soon after breakfast finds himself walking outside, heading to the nearby woods. He is following Uryuu's masked spiritual pressure. There was a hint of another presence but Vex just continues on. Vex hears as he climbs over a group of rocks _"… This is the highest point of a Quincy's_ _powers. When you can shoot for seven days straight then you can wield __the Sanrei Glove."_ Vex is just coming up over the top of the rocks as he hears Uryuu say, "Yes grandfather, I will do it. I will become strong enough to wield the Sanrei Glove." Vex walks over closer to Uryuu, Uryuu say out loud without turning. "Hello Vex." Vex smiles and nods "hello Uryuu, and how did you know it was me?" Uryuu turns to face Vex. "First off, Orihime and Chad have already been here, and second, your reatisu is masked so you couldn't have been Ichigo. So what do you want Vex?" Vex gets down on his knees in a show of respect. "Uryuu I would like your help in learning how to build and harness my power." Uryuu stares at Vex, "Fine I will but first you have to show me what you can do." Vex nods and stands up. "Vex make a bow." Vex nods and after a few seconds of focus, forms a bow made of reatisu. It is a dark red, a bit of black running in veins along the broad side. Uryuu stares at the bow and tries to take it in hand; However when it leaves Vex's hand it disappears. Uryuu nods as if he expected this, which he did. "Well Vex. It would seem that you are of Quincy descent." Vex stares at Uryuu, "but I can make other things other than a bow." Uryuu stare coldly at Vex as he makes a dart, a senbon, and lastly a kizer glove. Uryuu watches this and thinks as Vex does all this. Uryuu starts to speak after several moments, "it seems you have a Quincy ancestor, but you can change your weapon from something other than a bow. Also from what I see, it would seem you can cleanse hollows. I'm not sure how to help you other than giving you this." Uryuu reaches into his pack and hands Vex a Quincy cross. Vex looks down at it. "What is this for?" Uryuu explains, "That is a Quincy cross. It increases the power of your reatisu attacks. Vex smiles and nods "well thanks Uryuu. I guess I should leave and let you train." Uryuu turns and starts training. Vex just leaves climbing up over the rocks.

**Thursday **

Vex takes a deep breath, looking at himself in the mirror. Vex is wearing a black button up shirt, a black par of corduroy pants, and his black tennis shoes. Vex smiles wide as he begins to walk out the door. At the last second, Vex puts on the Quincy cross, the silver bracelet making a great contrast to all the black. Vex tucks the cross up into his sleeve. Vex locks the door behind him as he leaves. He walks slowly, heading towards Orihime's house. He and Tatsuki had agreed on the phone to meet there. Vex smiles, lights flashing off his teeth, as he walks down the street-side. It would be an understatement to say that he is nervous and excited. When Vex gets to Orihime's house, he bounds up the steps, taking them three at a time. Vex pulls out of one of his pockets a single red rose. Vex takes another deep breath and presses the door bell. Orihime opens the door promptly as if was waiting for Vex. "Hello Vex, Tatsuki will be a couple minutes. Please come wait inside." Vex nods as Orihime steps to the side to let him in. Vex smiles and steps inside and Orihime closes the door behind him. Vex walks over into the living room as Orihime goes to help Tatsuki finish getting ready. Vex sits down in the living room with his back against the wall. Vex looks around the room, a slight smile on his lips. Orihime kept a clean house and the room was so full of bright color. Compared to Orihime's home his was drab and dull. Vex sighs softly and doesn't realize that Orihime is in the room. Vex looks up and is slightly surprised to see Orihime "hey Orihime. I like your house. It's so full of color" Orihime smiles "thank you Vex that is so nice of you to say." Vex stands up and smiles as Tatsuki walks in the room. "Hey Tatsuki, are you ready to go?" Vex asks as he walks over to Tatsuki taking her uninjured hand. Tatsuki smiles and nods blushing slightly as Vex take her hand. Vex smiles and leads Tatsuki to the door, opening the door and letting Tatsuki out first. As they exit Orihime smiles wishing Tatsuki a great night out.

Vex smiles at Tatsuki as they walk along. He slowly leads her, her hand in his. Vex had decided that a moon light walk in the park might be romantic. Vex and Tatsuki smiles as they walk though the park. Vex stops on a small foot bridge staring out over the water. Tatsuki stares slowly realizing that he hadn't spoken yet. "Vex are we going to talk?" Vex looks over at Tatsuki, "oh what? Sorry it's just this is really a first for me. I have no clue what to say, or what to do. I'm seriously clueless." Vex smiles but it soon falls as he hears a blood chilling howl. _'What a Hollow? Now of all times?'_ Vex thinks quickly turning back to the river that flows though the park. Vex sees it, a large monstrous beast. It has blood colored arms that double as wings. Its feet are clawed, and its legs are streaked with red and black. The white mask is like that of a raptor's cruel and deadly. Vex is surprised to hear a gasp from Tatsuki, followed by, "what is that thing?" Vex surprised but focused figures that the hollow is to far away to hit with a dart. Vex swiftly unbuttons the cuff button letting the Quincy cross fall out of his sleeve. He then stretches out his arm, forming his bow. Vex hears another gasp from Tatsuki, "Vex what is that thing and where did that lovely bow come from?" Vex pulls back the black string. A red arrow forms in the bow. He quickly releases it, shattering the hollows skull like mask with ease. The hollow disappears, fading to nothing, cleansed. Vex lets the bow fade back to nothing, turning to Tatsuki. Tatsuki starts, "what was that? How did you do that? Where did that bow come from?" Vex sighs and smiles; this was going to take some time to explain.

Vex sits down with his and Tatsuki's coffee. "Ok where should I begin?" Vex says sipping his coffee. "Well I've always been able to see spiritual begins. It started out when I was a kid, and I saw ghosts; however the power grew and I started to saw those monsters, hollows. It has only been recently that I've been able to combat hollows." Tatsuki sips her coffee and nods "how recently?" Vex says without hesitation "The massive hollow attack that happened last week on Tuesday." Tatsuki gasps "that was the day when Orihime and I were cleaning up after school." Vex raises an eyebrow, "is this the first time you saw a hollow?" Tatsuki shakes her head. "No there was another time at Orihime's. We were attacked by a hollow." "Does Orihime remember this?" "Yes" Vex is silent after this. He had not expected this turn of events. He sits there in thought sipping his coffee. "Well I know Orihime has powers. But I wonder…" Vex says softly but Tatsuki overhears anyway. "What? Orihime has powers?" Vex nods softly "yes. She does." Tatsuki sips her coffee; it's her turn to think things over. _'Why didn't Orihime tell me? I thought…'_ Tatsuki stops there and smiles. "Well thank you Vex. This has been a great date." Vex nods "indeed. Should I take you home or are you staying at Orihime's?" Tatsuki shakes her head, "no I'm going to my house tonight." Vex smiles and stands up finishing his coffee, "may I walk you home then?" Vex asks offering his arm. Tatsuki takes it, smiling, and Vex lead her home arm in arm.

Vex leads Tatsuki up the steps to her apartment. He lets her arm out of his and blushes slightly. "Well good night Tatsuki. I had a great time tonight." Tatsuki smiles softly "so did I…" a short silence follows. Vex shuffles his feet, "well good night Tatsuki." "Good night Vex" Tatsuki says softly. Vex smiles to Tatsuki and hesitantly leans in and kisses her. Tatsuki is a little surprised but then smiles and kisses Vex back. Vex wraps his arms around Tatsuki softly, pulling her close. They stand there several minutes caught in each other's embrace and kiss. Vex and Tatsuki finally break the kiss, in need of air.

**++++ And there is chapter four. Please review and I would like to give my thanks to those who have reviewed and have added to favorites. ****Sakurarocksyoursocks – thank you and that is it for today++++**


	5. nightmares and a time of dreams

**++++++++ Sorry for the wait. Without further ado chapter five here we go ++++++**

Vex is lying in his bed. He tosses and turns, as if suck in a nightmare. Vex's body is slick with sweat. He mutters in his sleep, softly yet the urgency in his voice is clear. Vex turns toward the wall as tears start to seep from his eyes.

_Vex's Dream_

_Running… running … Never getting closer. Despair… anger… wraith. Vex tries to catch up, never getting closer. Tatsuki is there, not ten feet from him, but it's not just Tatsuki; there is also is a hollow. "NO! Tatsuki run!" Vex tries to call out but only he can hear it. Tatsuki smiles at Vex, softly. The hollow gives a blood chilling howl. Vex tries to make a bow, a dart, some kind of weapon to kill the hollow. It's no use, his power doesn't. The hollows mouth opens as if smiling or laughing. Then, reaching down slowly, the hollow picks Tatsuki up saying, "aren't you a pretty one? I bet you will be just tasty." Then with Vex watching, the hollow bites Tatsuki, taking her soul… and even in a dream Vex feels the pain in his heart._

_End Dream_

Vex wakes up with a start, sweat slicks his skin. He sits up and, with his head bowed, he starts to sob. Vex knew what it felt like to lose someone he loved, having lost his parents but that didn't help any. Vex looks at the clock, it reads 4:48. '_Well I guess if I don't sleep in, I'm awakened be nightmares.'_ Vex gets out of bed knowing that he won't get back to sleep. Vex puts on a sweat suit, deciding it would be a good time to go for a jog. Well more like that a jog would be something to take his mind off of his dream. Vex jogs slowly not even really paying attention to his direction. Vex is jogging for about half an hour before he realizes where he is. His path is taking him to Tatsuki's house, Vex smiles despite the dream. They had been going out for about two and a half weeks since their first date. They've had a few dates, five after the first one. Vex smiles, every minute he spent with Tatsuki made him forget about his life, and made him remember what he loved. His apartment seemed smaller with Tatsuki around, his life seemed fuller. It was hard to explain but without her he felt emptier than when his parents died. Vex stops outside Tatsuki's house looking up. There was a light on but was she awake. Vex would soon find out.

Tatsuki sits in her room, having woken up and had not been able to get back to sleep. Ever since Orihime and the other had left on their trips, Vex was her closest and pretty much her only friend still around. _'Of course_ _now that we're going out, what does that mean? Will he expect things of me? Will he love me if I don't agree? I'm so confused. I feel like I love him but what happens if we break up? Would we still be friends or… or what would happen?' _Tatsuki's thoughts are disturbed by a knocking at the door. Tatsuki looks at her alarm clock, which reads 5:30. Tatsuki stands up dressed in her pajamas. It is a loose fitting shirt and pants but on Tatsuki they seem so natural. They were simple and that's what made them so beautiful on her. Tatsuki opens the door slowly and who else is standing there than Vex. He seems shaken by something but when he sees Tatsuki he smiles. Tatsuki says shocked and pleasantly surprised, "Vex what are you doing here at this time?" Vex says softly "it's cold out her can I come in?" Tatsuki nods and takes Vex's hand. She now notices the sweat on his skin. "What have you been doing?" Tatsuki asks shutting the door and leading Vex to the living room. "Jogging, I had to get something off my mind." "What did you have to get off your mind Vex?" Tatsuki asks as they both sit down on the couch. Vex looks down at the thought of the dream, "a terrible dream." Tatsuki hugs Vex holding him close "what happened in it?" Vex shakes his head, not wanting to tell Tatsuki. "Tell me," Tatsuki says concerned. Vex sighs "okay, I'll tell you. In the dream you were in trouble and I couldn't save you." Tatsuki gives Vex a small squeeze in the hug. "Don't worry it was just a dream." Vex wraps his arms around Tatsuki and kisses her softly "thank you Tatsuki." Tatsuki stands up, "if you want to stay here the rest of the night you can." Right aft she says that Tatsuki thinks 'did I just really say that?' Vex looks surprised at Tatsuki. "Thank you" Tatsuki blushes as Vex stands up. "Are you going to say or are you leaving?" Vex hugs Tatsuki, "I'm staying but can I stay near you? If I have that dream again I want to have you close so I know your fine." Tatsuki goes back into her room followed by Vex. Tatsuki lies down on the bed looking at Vex. Vex lays down beside her and, wrapping his arms around her, says softly "thank you Tatsuki." Vex kisses Tatsuki's check softly, feeling his eyelids getting heavy. Tatsuki smiles softly and blushes, feeling safe so close to Vex her earlier confusion forgotten. Held close together they both fall sleep.

Vex wakes up and after a minute of confusion remembers where he is. Vex looks at Tatsuki who is still sleeping. Vex kisses her softly and gets out of the bed. He walks into the kitchen, and as quietly as possible Vex starts to make breakfast for him and Tatsuki. He makes homemade pancakes, some bacon, scrambled eggs, and some orange juice. Then getting something to use as a tray, Vex carries the plate for Tatsuki into her room. Vex sets the food down and shakes Tatsuki awake gently. Tatsuki's eyes open and she smiles "Vex what are you doing here?" "I came over earlier we talked and then you said I could stay over. So to thank you I made you and I some breakfast, eat up" Vex says with a soft smile. Tatsuki smiles and stands up taking her food back into the dining room. "That's sweet of you, but I think it would be better if I don't have breakfast in bed, no chance of messing up the bed." Vex nods walking behind Tatsuki and when they get to the dining room he pulls out her chair. Tatsuki sits down with a smile, "why do you do so much for me?" Vex smiles as he sits down across from Tatsuki. "When I told you that you weren't a dragon but a princess I meant that to me you should be treated as a princess, and that's what I attend to do." Tatsuki blushes softly turning shyly, "you're really sweet." Vex smiles and blushes slightly as he starts to eat. They are both digging in and they are soon finished. Tatsuki sighs "that was great, how did you get to be such a good cook?" Vex shrugs, "I just like to cook" Tatsuki sigh knowing that Vex once given and answer wouldn't add to it. "However I took some classes after my parents were no longer around." Tatsuki is surprised on how lightly he seems to say that but notices a deep sadness behind his eyes. Vex smiles as he changes the topic, "I'm sorry if I was a bit imposing…" "Not at all, I told you, you could stay over." Vex and Tatsuki smile as they both blush. Vex clears his throat and blushing hard says, "Tatsuki I know we've only been going out for a few weeks but I was wondering, will you move in with me?" Tatsuki looks at Vex shocked and she blushes harder as she starts to answer "yes…but why?" Vex smiles and blushes as he answers, "Well I want to make sure that you are safe and to be honest with you around, I … I'm not sure how to explain it, but I'm happier and my life feels fuller." Tatsuki and Vex blush harder and then Vex stands up. Tatsuki also stands up and says "wait for a minute, I'll get my stuff packed up. " Vex nods and asks "you want me to help?" Tatsuki shakes her head, "no I don't have that much to pack." Vex nods again and stands near the door as Tatsuki gets her stuff packed. Thirty minutes later Tatsuki comes out carrying a couple of suit cases. Tatsuki smiles softly to Vex, "ok I'm ready. We'll come get the rest tomorrow." Vex smiles and goes to take the suit cases from Tatsuki. "Here let me carry those." Tatsuki smiles and hands Vex one of the suit cases. The other she holds on to. Vex smiles and opens the door leading Tatsuki to their new shared apartment.

Vex waits as Tatsuki gets unpacked. It was about noon and soon He and Tatsuki would officially be living together. Vex felt strange, he was happy but also nervous. However if this was what was necessary to keep her safe, Vex would be happy to give up living alone. He hadn't liked in much anyway. He would give it up because the night before his parents died; he had had a dream of them disappearing. Vex would not let that happen to Tatsuki, not while he still breathed.

**++++ And chapter. I would like to give thanks to Grim Reaper 15. ++++**


	6. a unmeant sight seen

**++++ Well here's the new chapter. ++++**

Vex looks around his and Tatsuki's apartment slowly. It had only been about a month and the apartment already seemed full of life. This was strange for Vex but with Tatsuki around everything seemed, full. The light had an uplifting affect, scents, that were never present before now filled the air. Vex smiles to himself, musing that somehow he and Tatsuki had avoided any uncomfortable situations. He then stands up having to use the restroom. He walks slowly deep in thought. He is so deep in thought that he doesn't notice the sound of running water.

Tatsuki steps into the shower, letting the water hit her body softly. Water flows down her sender and well-toned body, her strong yet sender arms lifting the shower pouf so that she can wash up. Tatsuki smiles softly, as warm water makes her body heat up slowly to the same temperature as the water. _'This is nice. Vex is so nice and this place is great. Plus he seems willing to wait till I'm ready which is great. Usually guys and Chizuru want one thing from a girl, but Vex he just… He just… he just seems to want to know me better. He doesn't want to rush things, it's a nice change.' _Tatsuki closing her eyes doesn't notice the soft squeak of the door opening, or the slight swirl in the mist as air from the hallway moves in.

Vex opens the door slowly still in thought. The first thing he noticed is the moisture in the air, then the sound of running water. Vex turns a deep shade of red as he starts to work out what is happening. He had just walked into the bathroom, while Tatsuki is in the shower. Before Vex can get out, Tatsuki turns, her eyes still closed. Vex can only stare as he takes in every detail. Her breasts while they are a C-cup are both tone and the perfect size. Her smile is soft, her curves nearly perfectly matching that of an hourglass. Vex blushes deeply as he comes to his senses, _'I shouldn't be staring_._ I should tell Tatsuki after she gets out of the shower.' _Vex says as he backs up and closes the door. He could wait to use the rest room.

Tatsuki hears the door close with a click and opens her eyes quickly surprised. _'What happened? was that Vex? Did he just see me naked? Will this change our relationship?' _the last question she knew would be a yes if he had seen her. There was no doubt about that. _'But will it be for the better or worst?' _ This is all Tatsuki can think about now as she continues her shower. Tatsuki steps out of the shower and dries herself off with a towel. This was going to be a long afternoon.

Vex sits at the kitchen table looking towards the hallway. He sighs softly as he hears Tatsuki's footsteps heading down the hallway. This was going to be difficult. _'What am I going to do? What am I going to say?' _ Vex is having a mini-panic attack as he sits at the table. He is just about to say something when Tatsuki says, "I'm going to visit Orihime." Vex gives a slight sigh and after five minutes, get up and decides to go for a walk. He had to think.

"I think he saw me in the shower… and I'm not sure what to do Orihime. I mean I think I love him but what do you suggest." Tatsuki asks Orihime as they seat in the living room. "Well Tatsuki, I'm not really sure. But you remember what you told me a few months ago. When Ichigo offered to walk me home?" Orihime says sipping tea while talking. "Didn't I say something about how you should press your breast against him and get him to molest you?" Tatsuki asks thinking back. "Yeah and you remember how embarrassed I was? Well now it's about the same for you. Just remember to talk to him if your uncomfortable about it, or if your not you could follow your own advice.' Orihime says laughing. This time it's Tatsuki's turn to do a spit take on how perverted Orihime was being, "Orihime?" Tatsuki exclaims in shock. "Don't worry Tatsuki I was just kidding." Tatsuki looks out the window and says surprised, 'it's dark out already? I sorry I have to get going." Tatsuki stands up as Orihime smiles and says "don't worry Tatsuki and I'll see you later." Tatsuki nods and rushes out the door.

Vex is just getting home as Tatsuki is. Vex blushes muttering a "hello" to Tatsuki as they both get to the door. Tatsuki blushes and looks away as Vex looks down at the ground, opening the door. "I'll make dinner," Vex rushing into the Kitchen. Vex makes dinner quickly as Tatsuki sits down at the table. Vex sets the food down and places plates on the table avoiding Tatsuki's eyes. Vex sits down and for several minutes it is more silent than it has been in weeks. Vex then starts to speak embarrassed, "Ummmm … Tatsuki." Tatsuki looks at Vex startled, "yes Vex?" Vex clears his throat and says, "Tatsuki… I sort of saw you in the shower… it was a complete accident of course, but I thought I should say something. It doesn't change how I feel about you and I'm still willing to wail unt…" Vex is cut off as Tatsuki kisses him smiling. Vex stares at Tatsuki as her eyes start to water slightly. "I… I was so worried… I thought that after today that you would want more from me but… I'm so happy that…" Tatsuki starts to sob gently tears of joy streaming down her face. Vex wraps his arms around her softly and kisses her. "Tatsuki, I could never want anything from you that you wouldn't give willingly and I'm sorry about earlier today, I hope that you will forgive me." Tatsuki smiles and shakes her head gently just letting herself be held. "You don't need forgiveness, Vex. You're the best guy any girl would want." Tatsuki says as she gently kisses Vex's lips.

**+++ well there is chapter six. I hope you like. Thanks to ****Wolfdog67 and sorry for the wait.+++**


End file.
